


进化论

by ageha143



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 豪情雅致 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageha143/pseuds/ageha143
Summary: 现实背景
Kudos: 7





	进化论

**Author's Note:**

> 现实背景

大约4.5亿年前，河流和沼泽向高地蔓延，第一只脊椎动物从海洋深处登上平原。咽部开裂的鳃逐渐愈合，最靠前的几对鳃弓特化出了颌骨，撑起人类脸上平滑的颌部。鳃弓进一步发展为舌骨、听骨和喉部软骨，其余的愈合起来，构成喉部[1]，鱼类先祖的赠礼使我们拥有咀嚼、发声的能力。

任豪嘴里的口香糖嚼了一整个晚上，软化剂早已失效，这团口感诡异的胶状物质还在口腔里打转，发挥着尼古丁替代品的作用。舔舔发酸的牙床，喉咙深处升起一丝痒，还是想来一根，任豪闭着眼不自在地换了坐姿。

今天通告已经结束，保姆车分批送成员回到五环边上的别墅，车里很安静，第二天的工作助理早在上高速前交代完毕，疲惫冻结了语言。

几天没碰烟，除了工作需求，还有一个并不显而易见的原因。

刘也把他的烟收走了。

任豪试过电子烟，烟油加热产生的乳白色烟雾，环绕着两人，刘也坐在他旁边，捧着手机刷小视频，突然暂停画面一个个字给他念，电子烟肺炎是美利坚的阴谋。任豪吞下香精调和过的蒸汽，被源头不明的甜蜜击中了喉头。

眼下有比烟瘾更要紧的事情，他和刘也吵了一架。

保姆车到达目的地，他们自然地在玄关分别，当然没有交谈，刘也住在另一栋。

等刘也反应过来，红白色包装的烟盒从里到外被捏碎了，已经躺在垃圾桶的深处。天气很好，暖风从酒店的飘窗吹进来，纱帘被吹开一角，湿漉漉的手掌心残留着烟草丝。

应付生活的要领除了睡眠，封锁五感降低期待，回避所有能预见的冲突，刘也认可这样的辛苦维系，直到上一刻钟，被他亲手剪断。

任豪没有追上来，刘也踢掉鞋子埋进被窝，试图把自己闷死。

懊恼地翻身，灵活的小腿勾过床边的垃圾桶，从一堆残骸中扒拉出仅剩的一根。不得已下了床，光着脚踩在地毯上，粗粝的纤维刮蹭脚心，他没有打火机，在盥洗室翻出酒店配的火柴。

摩擦红色的磷粉，点燃香烟，袅袅上升的一缕，刘也看到镜子里迷惑的脸。皱着眉吸了一口，尝起来又苦又涩，为什么人会去追求这种快乐，表往回拨，他还会跟着任豪进房，从牛仔外套里搜出来，再拿走那包刚开封的万宝路吗。

烟烧得剩个尾巴，冰冷的大理石砖渐渐抽取了他的体温，答案昭然若揭，如同站在凌晨两点的马路中央，等待一辆失控的货车，呼啸而来。

回到房间任豪惯性地走进衣帽间整理背包，便利店小票还夹在口袋里。他不是易怒的人，甚至连他人的情绪都轻易掌控，热情和冷淡的分界线，明明掌握得很好。清理干净杂物，点了份外卖，趁等待的时间淋浴。

不存在维持和平的假象，连任性这一点都被自己持之以恒地磨光了，怎么现在又冒出一点苗头。同一时间在花洒下，刘也想起那个专门用来记仇的本子，2019年12月27号，和任豪吵架。

毛巾披在头上下楼，脑子里装的是和人说清楚的念头，走到门口却绕到隔壁房间逗了十分钟兔子。住到这里第一次没敲门闯进队友的房间，胃皱缩成一团，很久前拔掉的智齿又开始疼，刘也只听到水声，任豪还在洗澡。

刘也环视着这个房间，找不到可以把自己塞进去的地方，姜黄色的沙发上趴着一只白熊，背景里任豪鬼喊鬼叫地当浴室歌手，心里的雨倾盆地下，本子上的墨迹好像跟着模糊。

放在床脚的手机突然震动，刘也慌张间点开功放，是外卖。

得救一般冲出房间，大门外十几米远的地方，长焦镜头反光刺到他的眼睛，提醒他无论哪一种选择都将站在悬崖边上。

拎着别人的宵夜，走回别人的房间。任豪站在房间中央捡起掉在地上的毛巾，看向门口的刘也。尴尬地敲了敲大开的房门，任豪说：“请进。”

房间里显然没有除了电脑桌以外的第二张桌子，意味着刘也要么把外卖递给他，要么越过任豪走到桌子边上。任豪接过塑料袋，指挥刘也随便坐，房间里除了洗发香波，现在还充斥着一股孜然辣酱的味道。

刘也坐在了沙发上，盘起腿，白色的小熊现在趴在他的肚子上。任豪坐上床，他们开始聊些不着四六的话题。

“吃烧烤吗？”任豪问，再不吃就凉了。

拆开锡纸包装，真像烟盒里的衬纸，刘也这么想，他们在僵硬的空气中分享着食物。

任豪还在啃最后一串排骨，酱汁吃到嘴角，刘也捏了捏白熊的鼻子，好软。

“能不能别抽那玩意儿。”

人类进化了两百多万年，逃不过温和的成瘾机制，尼古丁激活大脑内的奖励回路，心脏泵送着多巴胺去到每一处血液流经的角落，愉悦具象成一根烟。

任豪差点咬到舌头。

撇撇嘴站起身，下楼接了杯热水，他需要一点空间思考如何回答。任豪回到房间，进门的表情紧张又严肃，刘也缩回沙发里，光着脚踩在边上，不自觉地摆弄着玩偶，他过来的时候忘了穿袜子。

任豪掀开被子爬上床，暖气很足，被子盖着下半身，留出一道缝隙，示意刘也伸进来。

刘也愣了一下，顺从地动作。

任豪没骨头似的靠着床头，刘也在被窝里踢了他一脚，“问你话呢？”

哼哼唧唧从喉咙里发出一些模糊的音节，落地灯光从刘也的身后照过来，任豪胸口发热，被踢到的大腿有点痒，在心里抛硬币，字say yes，花say no。

“对不起，”刘也比他先开口，他们两个单独在一起的时候不长，但是似乎总是刘也说的更多，“我不应该……”没经过你的同意，后半句噎在嘴边。

打心底里说，任豪是敬佩刘也的，对于保持心性这一方面。对比过两人挣扎和坚持过来的时间表，努力生活的人反而要挨更多苦，刘也说自己变了一点，但总有些天真到让任豪哭笑不得的时刻，连中间差的那两年都被抹平。

“唉，”叹口气，任豪低下头，想去摸被子上倒映的影子，“应该是我来说，对不起冲你发脾气。”

刘也动了动脚趾，和任豪紧挨着的地方，暴露他的不安。

“没什么，说明白就好。”

“就说完了？”

“啊？”

刘也又露出那样的表情，任豪一点办法都没有，塔防崩溃得比预料中更快，听到自己问为什么要这么做，不去摊开底牌，就不会有赢家。

那只刚爬上陆地的生物，怎样去适应全新的世界。第二只追随它的伙伴，拖着同样潮湿的身体，在陌生又遍布危机的丛林，怎样一步步褪去鳞片，天亮时遵循本能觅食，夜幕降临后在栖身之处，是否会毫无防备地互相取暖。

刘也说：“我这是关心。”货车的鸣笛声已经到了耳边，碎石从裂谷上方坠落。

任豪并不满意这个回复，他知道刘也在装什么蒜，还知道刘也脑子里把狗屁倒灶都演了一遍，从新鲜感占上风到迫于无奈分离，他就是知道。

在被子下面捏住对方的脚踝摩挲，任豪提条件，“跟我说实话，一周一根开始，慢慢来可以吧。”

刘也突然想起小时候看过的一个童话故事，两个孩子帮助仙女生病的女儿寻找青鸟，他们去了仙宫、墓地、森林、未来王国，最后无功而返，发现家里笼中的鸟竟是蓝色的。演唱会上他和队员一起跳了相同名字的曲子，故事变成忍者世界的征途。任豪学不会结印手势怎么摆，当时比划着手教他，指间的温度从记忆中唤醒，青鸟飞向湛蓝穹苍，原来幸福就在身边。

“吸烟有害身体健康。”刘也把手伸进被子里，找到任豪的手，明亮的眼睛里再不带一丝犹豫，握拢交扣，填满指间的空隙，“一周一根，就这说定了。”

鸟类拥有轻盈的骨架和翅膀，几千米的海沟深处鮟鱇鱼长出了照明的器官，生物进化的历程向各个方向辐射分化，相比起来人类的机能弱小得不值一提。

但是我们拥有独立思考的意志，一个人的时候也许会脆弱，两个陌生人在纷乱的场合相遇，再到有了看向同一个方向的机会，互相传递的爱和勇气，足矣支撑往前再往前，一如千万年前海洋和大陆分割线上的相遇。

任豪笑了。

刘也脸红到耳根，咕哝着说要不是因为喜欢哪会管那么多。

在任豪房间里的，他们挤在窄得可怜的单人床上，在滔滔不绝又颠三倒四的交谈中建立只属于刘也和任豪的联盟，终于顶不住困意睡过去之前，交换了一个有滋有味的吻。

完


End file.
